


Ты думаешь обо мне, когда меня нет рядом?

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Embassytown - China Mieville
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты думаешь обо мне, когда меня нет рядом? — спрашивает Ависа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты думаешь обо мне, когда меня нет рядом?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do you think about me when I’m gone?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/199609) by ophiucha. 



— Ты думаешь обо мне, когда меня нет рядом? — спрашивает Ависа.

Эрсуль думает — если только можно определить ее программное обеспечение как разум, а процесс обработки ею данных — как мысли. Она думает об упадке Послограда, о зависимости Хозяев и о роли во всем этом Ависы как сравнения.

В ее внутреннем календаре помечены те минуты, когда ее подруга _(название, которое Эрсуль сама никогда не использовала бы, но приняла, когда Ависа ее им наделила)_ была в опасности — когда ее разум использовали существа с двумя ртами, которые не могли говорить. Ариекаи и автом никогда не смогли бы понять друг друга, но обоих тянуло к этой человеческой женщине.

Доступ к тем частям ее памяти, где хранились записи их с Ависой тайных поцелуев, был открыт, и она проигрывала их перед тем, как обновить систему. Поцелуи, которые Ависа оставляла на дисплее с выведенным на него изображением того лица, которое нравилось ей больше всех; Эрсуль хранила это лицо дольше всех и использовала чаще, чем какое-либо другое. 

Эрсуль измеряла расстояние между ними, пока Послоград раздирали на части. Она рассчитывала их шансы, пока брак Ависы рушился, как и все ее предыдущие отношения. И последующие.

Она думает об Ависе чаще, чем это было бы оправдано полезностью для функционирования, думает так и в таких цифрах, которые Ависа никогда бы не смогла постичь. Эрсуль могла бы этим ответить на ее вопрос, голосом, смодулированным звучать холодно и с сарказмом, но все эти слова не передадут ее искусственных чувств, вложенных в чип в ее комплектующих.

Поэтому она отвечает:

— Это так важно?


End file.
